The Golden Feather/Chapter I
'Chapter I' I was already annoyed by Chiron. I mean, he was going on and on about some strange dude that just appeared at Half-Blood hill. We were currently on a meeting, all the head counselors and Chiron. To be honest I don't even know why I wanted to be head counselor of Apollo's cabin at first. It's too much work. Anyway, back to the point. A few hours ago the guy I was talking about before arrived at camp Half-Blood and said that he was just running away from some wolf and that he just found the camp. The problems with that are that you don't just find the camp, you gotta be a Half-Blood in order to find it, secondly he was alone and thirdly there aren't any wolves in New Jersey. This guy has got to be kidding us, I know he's lying. Oh sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Theo, the most handsome and amazing son of Apollo, and as you may have noticed already I'm the head counselor of my cabin here in camp Half-Blood. I'm already four years here, since I was twelve, and I also live here the whole year, I don't go back to my home after the summer ends. The reason for that is not that my mother is dead or anything like that, it's just I can not stand my step-brothers, they're too annoying and that's why I'm rather here than at home. Oh! The other reason is probably school. I hate school. I'm mean I'm just to cool for school. - Theseus! - Just then I realised that Chiron was talking to me. And yes. My real name is Theseus, but never ever call me Theseus, I hate that name. - You should be paying attention, this meeting is important! - And that's why Chiron annoys me, he sounds too much like a teacher. - Sorry Chiron - I said with a fake, but attrative, smile. I looked at all the people in the room, there were in total fifteen Half-Bloods including me and there was also Chiron, so we were sixteen. - Anyway - Began Chiron - This boy is in fact a Half-Blood, but we don't know why he hasn't been claimed by a God yet, since he is already sixteen years old. - - Maybe the Gods just forgot about him, I mean they have so much work... - Said Elise Gray, the head counselor of the Nemesis cabin. I think she's nice, but she is definitely too vindictive for me. - That would be the correct answer, but there is no way that he would've survived. There are monsters everywhere, he should be death by now. - Answered Chiron. - What if he started to smell like a Half-Blood later? I mean maybe he wasn't noticeable for the monsters until now? - Said Allie Cale, the head counselor of the Demeter cabin. - Monsters can smell him now since he was running away from them when he arrived. - That's what I'm assuming for now but it's not the truth, as far as I know there are no monsters that look like wolves in greek mythology, only in the roman one. And roman monsters don't attack greek Demigods, they only attack romans. - Continued Chiron, I could tell that he was very confused about this whole thing. - But he isn't a roman Demigod. We already asked the people in camp Jupiter, they said that no one is missing. And he can't even understand latin. Every roman Demigod understands latin. - Said Mike Jefferson, the Ares guy. - I know - stated Chiron - But he isn't greek either, he doesn't understand greek. - Then what is he? - I asked. - Well Theo - Answered Chiron - That is what we need to find out, because I have no clue. ---- That's the end of the first chapter and I wanted to know how you feel about it. Please write a comment donw below :). And sorry if there were any spelling or grammatical mistake (There probably were a lot) english is not my mother tongue so it's pretty obvious that I still can't speak (or write) it perfectly. Minimize~ 21:52, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Category:The Golden Feather